Santa Baby
by obsessedmom
Summary: Grab your hot cocoa and a candy candy and enjoy this short one-shot for the 'Who's Under Your Tree' holiday contest. Written from Emmett's POV so you know it's short, sweet, and to the point. Come share in the lovin' and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
1. Santa Baby

**Obsessedmom**

**Santa Baby**

**Human**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

*

~~*~~

~*~~*~~*~

~~*~~*~~*~~

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

[lll]

**EmPOV**

I couldn't believe what I had put myself through tonight.

I was trudging home through the deep snow. The city hadn't gotten around to plowing our street yet and my neighbors hadn't bothered with shoveling their sidewalks either. My clothes were wet and I was chilled to the bone.

I was on my way home. I had been to my sister's house and then to my brother's. We all lived within a two block radius of each other. In the summer this was a pleasant walk, now—not so much.

The falling snow was turning into a wet, icy sleet. The suit I was wearing, a red fuzzy material trimmed with white fur hung like a lead weight from my shoulders. I had been playing Santa for my nieces and nephews. Alice and Edward owe me big time, especially if I come down with pneumonia.

"Aaaa-choo," snuffle…snuffle…

I walked up the path, yes my sidewalks were cleared of snow, and admiring all the hard work I had done decorating our home. The lights twinkled and danced, reflecting off the snow. Our house had won first prize in our community decorating contest, for the third year in a row!

As I opened the front door I could only sigh at the warmth that greeted me. But where was my Rosie?

I yanked off the black boots and left them on the door mat along with the hat, wig, and beard.

"Rosie, where are you?"

"In here," she called from the family room.

I schlepped in her direction. I was greeted by the sight of her ass in the air.

"You better not be peeking at the presents Santa left," I scolded.

"Oh Santa," she said as she stood and turned toward me, finally seeing me in my disheveled state. "Santa you must be freezing! You are soaking wet!" she exclaimed. "Let me warm you up," she purred.

We reached each other in front of the fireplace. The blazing fire was so welcoming. The wood popped and crackled.

"Oh baby, look at you. You're soaked to the skin. Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Rosie untied the black sash at my waist pulling it from the loops and dropped it on to the wide hearth. She dragged her hands across my chest pushing the jacket off my shoulders and down my arms. The jacket joined the sash on the hearth.

Her warm soft hands reached under the hem of my t-shirt raising it up and over my head. My eyes had shut relishing her touch. I heard the shirt join the jacket and sash. I felt the fleecy brush of what must be the cashmere blanket that hangs over the couch being wrapped around my shoulders.

"My poor Santa, so cold," she cooed.

She wrenched the pillow from my pants causing them to pool at my feet.

I shivered, more from her touch than the cold, when her fingers reached the waistband of my boxers and began sliding them down my legs.

She kissed and nipped from my hip to my ankle, her warm breath not hitting the spot where I wanted and needed it most.

She lifted my feet one at a time and my last shred of wet clothing was gone.

When Rosie pressed her warm body to mine I was surprised that my wonderful, multitasking wife had somehow, while my eyes were shut, stripped out of all her own clothes as well.

I sighed as her warmth became mine. She swaddled us together inside the downy blanket. I was bone tired and slid us to the plush carpet enveloped in her embrace.

She started massaging and stroking my fingers and when they were warm she moved up my arms rubbing them briskly all while her warm luscious tits were smashed against my cold hard chest causing her nipples to harden to rock hard points, and here I lay shivering, soft, and limp.

She glided down my body stroking down my thighs and calves all the way to my toes.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm," she replied.

"I think you forgot an appendage. It desperately needs your warm touch. Please baby?" I moaned.

Before I could plead any further she astounded me when she encompassed me with her mouth, her tongue caressing me, warming me.

Ever so slowly, much to my disappointment _how_ slowly, I began to harden and lengthen.

"So good baby, so warm," I stammered. "I always knew you were hot Rosie," I chuckled.

Grabbing her shoulders I drew her up and languidly began to kiss her. When my tongue passed over her lips she sighed and opened to me so I could delve into her warm sweet mouth. She tasted of candy canes and hot cocoa.

Through all her ministrations my missing energy was returning.

Keeping us wrapped in the cashmere blanket I rolled us over but supported my weight on my forearms.

"I think my baby needs a present for saving Santa from pneumonia."

She cocked a questioning eyebrow at me as I moved my hands to her beautiful breasts. My mouth, joined my hands, suckling and nipping giving her more in response to her moans.

I snaked one hand down her tight belly to the crest of her sex. Gliding two fingers within her folds I fondle her swollen bud.

Her hips began to lift and gyrate against me.

"Santa knows that Rosie has been a very good girl. Would she like her present now?" I spoke as I quickened both of my hands.

"Oh Santa baby, please…"

Before she could finish her sentence I plunged into her causing her to gasp.

Her legs wound around my hips and her heels dug into my ass pressing me deeper still.

Her sex was consuming me. I tried to set a steady pace but her movements and moans told me she wanted more.

Pushing away the remnants of my fatigue, I increased my pace faster and harder pushing us closer to our climax.

Tweaking her bud, her body spasms with her orgasm. I quickly followed and collapsed at her side drawing her to my chest. I couldn't break the physical contact.

Ever so slowly our heaving breaths returned to normal as we cuddled in our cashmere cocoon in front of the roaring fire.

"Rosie, that was the best present ever," I sighed.

"So you don't want the present I left under the tree?" she said giving me her best pouty face.

"I'm sure I will love what ever you got me baby," I say glancing at the beautifully decorated tree with the lights twinkling then back to my Rosie, "but nothing can be better than having you right here in my arms. Merry Christmas baby, I love you."


	2. Author's Note

A/N

Okay…

I know we

all hate these…

we hope for something new

to read and it's just this dumb author's note

asking you to vote. Maybe I can tempt you… hmmm?

Taking down all those holiday decorations doesn't have to be a chore.

After you vote… and I hope you vote for **Santa Baby** (please…please…please…with sprinkles on top)

I might just have a New Year's Lemon to send your way! So go now to http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2164441/Whos_Under_Your_Tree and THANKS!

(The poll is at the very top of the page)


End file.
